Hidden
by theoverkillofdrama
Summary: When a girl has hidden herself so well does she forget her past self or does she forge a new way to live in the future by accepting it? OCx?
1. Manifest

**Manifest **

_"Look at what you've done!"_.

_"You monster!" _

_"Bind her!" _

Men dressed in weird costumes of sorts pushed me to the ground onto my stomach. My arms laid out in front of my face but I kept my head down just like I had been taught by Namna, my grandmother. A pudgy mans foot kept me pinned to the ground as they bound my limbs together with heavy, thick, chains. Flowing streaks of light fused with the chains somehow making them tighter around my ankles and wrists.

I glanced up and saw Namna struggle against the other unnaturally dressed men, screaming for them to let me go. The hefty looking man in front of my Namna slapped her harshly, laughing mirthlessly as she fell to the ground. Anger found it's way back inside of my body, boiling under my skin and causing me to squirm under the large mans foot.

_"Namna!" _I screamed. The pleading call fell upon deaf ears and a force pushed my head to the ground and dirt in my mouth. A shrill yell and a clanging sound stopped it from getting even louder. They had hurt my Namna. My chest tightened, my eyes watered, my body shook, and my throat burned from the remains of dirt I had swallowed.

A rough hand grabbed me by the hair, forcing me to look into a pair of dark, hateful, eyes. The man they belonged to nodded his head as if he was convincing himself that I was the right piece of chicken to by at the market. Like it was nothing. His eyes turned to a different direction and he dropped my head back to the ground.

"I have confirmed that she is one of them ,sir, but the process seems to have little affect on her. While others die in only a few days neighbors and friends have all agreed that she's been this way for a week."

A faint "hmmm" was heard from above me and the big mans shoe had found it's way to the back of my head once again.

"I want tests run on her at the lab immediately. If it's not killing her it's fusing into her, combining deadly strengths with her kekkei genkai. She'd be a great weapon for the future."

My body was dragged up from the ground and ,my dress hung lossely at my knees just how it had been before I was thrown onto the ground. The dress Namna had made me with her bare hands. She was wonderful.

The pudgy man yanked me forward but frowned as he saw that I didn't move. More like I couldn't. My knees gave out on me and my legs were so weak that they fanned out to the side. Pudgy man smirked and threw me over his soft shoulder and all I could do was stare. Stare at the place that would never welcome me with open arms and hearts again.


	2. Aging

It's been eight years since the massacre and I have continued to be punished and trained by the strangers who had taken me away. They were as bad as they were perceived. They fed me scraps of food that their group had not wanted such as stale bread, raw meat, and dry vegetables. As for water, my body had no need for it. At least that is what they had told me. But as much as I hated these people for hurting me and giving me painful "precautions" I couldn't help but appreciate that they kept me here.

_"Lilith," _that was my name, the one that I must answer to_ "we are going to let you out now for your safety precautions."_

Hope filled my heart that this time I might be able to see the one person who was nice to me. The doctor that gave me shots every few days reminded me so much of my Namna. He had the same eyes, brown, and the same hair, black. His voice was as soothing as Namna's but his smell was way off. Namna smelt like rice and honey while Tsuyomi, my doctor, smelt like chemicals and smoke. It wasn't the best smell but I could live with it for a while as long as I got to see Tsuyomi.

The doors in front of me to reveal a man with dull green eyes and straight black hair. His cheek bones were very prominent and a five centimeter scar ran across his jaw line.

Kito.

_"Get. Up." _

I scrambled to my feet, walking quickly to be controlled my his strong hold. I was used this. Kito was a very strong man, and you didn't argue with him unless you wanted to commit suicide. It was a literal death wish to mess with someone like him. He killed without a second thought. He was the man who killed my Namna.

We walked under the swinging lights in the hallway, that bathed an eerie glow on the gaunt corridor. One… Five.. Eight….Thirteen.

At the thirteenth light I let Kito turn me around and force me into the chemically imbalanced room. Tsuyomi smiled as Kito let me go and gestured to the metal table that was perched under a brilliant violet light. I stumbled forwards from Kito's violent push, crossing paths with Tsuyomi and laid across the cool familiar place.

_"You may leave now, Kito." _A grunt, footsteps, and a door slam were soon heard after.

_"How are you, Lilith?"_

_"I am okay Tsuyomi-sama." _

Chuckle.

_"You don't have to call me that. Tsuyomi is fine."_

My eyes that were staring obediently at the light, turned towards the man whom I respected so much. A kind smile was smeared onto his face and his eyes gave off a sense of hope.

_"Yes, Tsuyomi." _

_"Have you felt any burning in the last few days." _

_"Yes." _

_"Where?" _

My arms that hadn't strayed from my sides, lifted onto my stomach before weakly landing on my throat, my jugular to be more exact.

_"My throat has been burning more than usual and my head has been throbbing when it does." _

_"Like a chain reaction?" _

_"Correct."_

Tsuyomi leaned over me and rubbed his warm fingers around the area of my eye.

_"Can you please turn on you kekkei genkai?" _

_"As you wish, Tsuyomi."_

The familiar stinging lurched at the back of my eyes and I could feel the recognizable drops of blood that fell from under my lids. I opened my eyes again and saw that Tsuyomi's had widened.

_"Your kekkei genkai has been advanced. You may need more blood from now on." _

_"More?" _

_"Yes." _

I threw my head back as the pain behind my eyes grew worse and the burning in my throat accelerated to an unbearable level. My back arched and my feet slammed into the metal slab that held me up.

_"Ah, Lilith-san, you've been pushing yourself to hard, again." _

My eyes squinted even more at the sound of his voice, his wrist was shoved in front of my mouth. With little to no self control I bit into it and started the familiar transfer that has happened only twice in the past between us. Everything was hazy but as soon as I realized what I had been doing, I yanked my unnaturally sharp teeth from his flesh and apologized.

_"My sincerest apologize ,sir. I'm very sorry." _

He simply smiled and ruffled my hair.

_"Don't worry yourself."_


End file.
